Sunlight, Moonlight, and Goddess
by Tori Fox
Summary: Shizuma, Nagisa, Chikane, and Himeko are now enrolled in Miator. So which couple will make it to the end? Different pairings are included. Rated M for later chapters.


((Hello there, readers! I don't own any of the charactors for these series. But I do love them...does that count?))

Chapter 1: Welcome to Miator

Shizuma tossed her silver hair lightly and granted the three new students a smile. "I am Shizuma Hanazone and welcome to Miator."

The redhead came forward with an extended hand. "Aoi-Nagisa, a fourth year student. I just recently transferred." Nagisa blushed when Shizuma took her hand and brought it to her lips, giving her knuckles a light kiss. For both girls, a jolt passed through them unawares. Shizuma's eyes widened and she smiled again.

"Welcome, Aoi-Nagisa." Shizuma said warmly, then she released the younger girl's hand. She looked over at the innocent blonde, who happened to peak her interests along with Nagisa.

"I am Chikane Himemiya. I just transferred as well with my friend here, Himeko Kurusugawa. We are both fourth year students as well." Chikane said with gritted teeth. She didn't like the way Shizuma looked at Himeko like a predator. Her blue eyes flashed and green eyes met them with equal steel. Chikane took a step closer to Himeko and touched her shoulder. Himeko looked up at Chikane with adoration.

Shizuma smiled at the two girls and turned her attention back to Nagisa, who was practically bubbling with joy. "So do you have your room assignments?"

Chikane stepped between Nagisa and Shizuma, protectively. "No, we haven't. I was about to escort these ladies to the office." Both women sized each other up, feeling their muscles tensing up for battle.

Himeko came forward and touched Chikane's arm, trying to calm her down. She grinned up at Shizuma, "We actually are a little lost." Himeko looked down sheepishly. "I accidentally took them on a detour through the woods to see a bird." The camera on her neck spoke volumes about her love for photos.

Shizuma warmed up immediately to the young photographer. "That's alright. There's plenty of things to look at here," She touched Himeko's cheek with a white hand, "lots of beautiful things." Chikane gritted her teeth and placed a hand on Shizuma's arm.

"Come on then. Where is the office?" Blue steel eyes glared, while green eyes danced with amusement.

"Follow me." Shizuma said calmly, removing her hand from Himeko's cheek. Nagisa gave a little skip and, while Chikane and Himeko walked together, she walked beside Shizuma. Nagisa grinned up at the silver-haired beauty, who smiled back at Nagisa.

"So, Nagisa, what do you think of Miator?" Shizuma asked softly.

"Oh, I think you're beautiful..." Nagisa said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"She?"

"Oh, I mean, Miator is beautiful." Nagisa gave herself a mental slap on her forehead. Shizuma laughed, which sounded like music.

"Miator is more beautiful now than it has been in the past." Shizuma stopped walking and leaned in close to Nagisa.

_She is so beautiful and I can't look away. _Nagisa thought, her eyes looking deep into Shizuma's.

Shizuma moved closer, placing her arm behind Nagisa, and pulled her against her own body. Both women moved magnetically closer to each other, lips almost touching.

"Ummm, hello?" Cracked a voice from behind.

Shizuma turned around and saw Chikane making strides towards them. Himeko was close behind.

"Nagisa, walk with me." Himeko giggled happily. Chikane faked a smile for Shizuma and both of them began walking back towards the office.

"Yay! I get to room with you, Himeko!" Nagisa squealed. Both the blonde and redhead danced a small jig while Chikane chuckled in the background with Shizuma.

All of a sudden, Nagisa stepped on Himeko's foot and fell to the floor. Shizuma was there in a flash and lifted the redhead back onto her feet. "Are you ok, Nagisa?" She held the redhead up to her chest.

Himeko was hopping on one foot, the right one being the foot that was crushed. Chikane rushed forward and hugged the blonde close, "Himeko? You ok?"

"I'm ok." Both girls answered at the same time, then looked at each other. Himeko and Nagisa began laughing. Which was contagious for Chikane and Shizuma, so all four women were laughing.

"Shizuma, you were supposed to be at the meeting this afternoon." A voice spoke with authority. The women turned and saw a woman approaching with short blue hair.

"Awww, come on Miyuki. I was showing these girls were to go." Shizuma tried saying convincingly. A hand in front of her face stopped her short.

"Sure, Shizuma. Sure." Miyuki said with stone in her voice. "Come with me. Now!" She took Shizuma's hand and pulled her away.

Nagisa was disappointed to see her being taken. Himeko grabbed Nagisa's hand and began pulling her away too. "Come on, Nagisa! Let's unpack!" She looked back at Chikane standing there, abandoned.

Chikane smiled with encouragement, "Go on, Himeko. I'll see you at dinner."

((I don't know if people would read this or not. Or if you'll even like it. But I love _Strawberry Panic! _and _Hannazuki No Miko _and wanted a story with them together. Rate and review please.))


End file.
